Después de ti
by CureWhite13
Summary: Una chica nueva llega al Instituto de Odaiba. Tai, Sora, Izzy, todos los niños elegidos han crecido, y todos cambian de algún modo con esta nueva amiga.  Incluye Taiora   otros pairings .
1. Dos extraños empezando un viaje

N/A- Este es un fic que de verdad quería probar.

SÍ sé que Nozomi es un OC. Pero no va a ser una Mary-Sue, don't worry.

Siento si hay alguna falta ortográfica, prefiero el bolígrafo para escribir.

**Acepto Reviews productivos, pero ahorráos las despectivas.** Gracias.

**o0~0o**

La chica de pelo color cobre estaba en medio del campo, el palo agarrado con fuerza, y flexionando las rodillas, lista para entrar en el juego.

Era una tarde soleada, la tarde de el primer Viernes de Septiembre, justo antes de que el curso escolar empezase.

Nozomi era la nueva capitana del equipo de lacrosse de la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba.

Al acabar tercer grado en la escuela de Aoyama de Shibuya, sus padres los habían transladado a ella y a su hermano a ese nuevo Instituto. Nozomi se había pasado el verano haciendo pruebas cada mañana para poder entrar. Y fue escogida capitana por una aplastante mayoría de chicas que apenas la conocían.

Ese Viernes empezaban los entrenamientos serios para prepararse para la liga interescolar.

Justo cuando Nozomi iba a atrapar la pelota para correr hacia la portería contraria, Izumi, una chica del equipo la llamó.

"Capitana, ¡mira!" Nozomi giró sobre sus talones y vio un grupo de chicos, todos vestidos de rojo, acercándose a ellas. Uno de los chavales, bajito y rubio, chutó un balón de fútbol en su dirección. Nozomi tiró el palo de lacrosse y se movió. Interceptó la pelota con el pecho, la golpeó con la rodilla y luego la chutó de vuelta tan fuerte como pudo.

Un chico alto, con una gran mata de pelo castaño (presumiblemente el capitán ya que iba a la cabeza del grupo), atrapó la pelota con cara de sorpresa, para luego trotar y quedarse frente a las chicas.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" le preguntó a Nozomi, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Tenemos que entrenar."

"Nosotras también." repuso la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, claro, pero nos toca a nosotros."

"No, no es cierto. Tenemos permiso de la profesora. Además, habéis venido cada tarde en verano."

Los jugadores de lacrosse y fútbol rodearon a sus capitanes.

"¿Y tú quién eres, por cierto?" dijo el rubio que había chutado la pelota antes, encarándose con la muchacha. "No te he visto por aquí."

"Gracias a Dios. Soy nueva." Nozomi se cruzó de brazos. "¿Pasa algo?" El chico se acercó a ella, amenazante.

"No me hace gracia que la niña nueva nos quite nuestro campo."

"¿Vuestro campo?" Nozomi soltó una carcajada, haciéndo énfasis en la palabra 'vuestro'. "El campo es para todo el colegio. Ahí tenéis otro. " Señaló a la derecha. "No tiene porterías, pero nosotras también las necesitamos."

"¡Hey! ¡Ya vale!" el capitán de los chicos se puso en el medio de ambos, separándolos. A Nozomi la sacaba cabeza y media, y la chica dio un paso atrás. Luego, el chico la miró. "Mira, no quiero problemas, ¿vale? Hoy entrenaremos allí, pero tendremos que arreglar esto." Nozomi lo miró a los ojos fijamente durante un momento, hasta que él se giró para mirar a su equipo. "¡Vale, chicos! Vamos a la otra pista por hoy." Y se fueron del campo principal.

Nozomi se quedó trabada mirando al grupo un instante, pero sacudió la cabeza y agarró el palo de nuevo. "Pues nosotras a lo nuestro. ¡Venga, chicas!" Dio una palmada y todas volvieron al juego.

El entrenamiento fue largo y duro. Estuvieron casi tanto tiempo como los chicos de fútbol, cerca de tres horas. Luego, fueron todas cansadas y sudorosas al edificio donde estaban los vestuarios.

A Nozomi le gustaban los vestuarios de su nuevo Insti. Una de las paredes tenía seis puertas empotradas. Al abrirlas, encontrabas un espacio no muy grande que tenía una ducha con agua caliente y un banco con una percha. Así podías duccharte más tranquilamente.

La muchacha se quitó el uniformy y lo dejó en el banco hecho una bola, y abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Se metió bajo el chorro. Le encantaba cómo se sentía tras un entrenamiento duro. Tras enjabonarse, cogió champú para su pelo, relativamente corto para tratarse de una chica, pues lo llevaba por los hombros. Se frotó bien el cabello y lo aclaró, para luego envolverse con una toalla blanca que la tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Y alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Nozomi, sal! ¡Corre!"

La chica suspiró. Se quedó quieta un momento, mientras se enrollaba en su toalla, pero su compañera seguía golpeando la puerta. Cuando Nozomi la abrió para dericla que parase, ella la agarró del brazo y la sacó fuera sin dejarla replicar.

La capitana se vió sacada al pasillo, donde uno de los chicos del Club de Fútbol se encontraba tirado, entre papeles y carpetas. Estaría haciendo el idiota, cómo no.

Nozomi se aferró a la toalla. Qué bien. ¿Podría liarse más? Pues sí. Cuando la chica miró hacia arriba, vio al equipo de fútbol al completo en el pasillo. Y el capitán... sólo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

**O-O**

Taichi Yagami y los otros jugadores de fútbol observaron a las chicas mientras iban al vestuario.

"No puedo creer que hayan conseguido el campo..." dijo Azumi, cerrando los puños.

"No pasa nada." replicó Tai, enfocando su mirada en la nueva capitana de las chicas. Era pequeña, no muy alta y parecía frágil. Pero había probado ser fuerte, y Tai lo podía decir porque le había dolido parar el balón cuando ella lo había chutado. Mientras la muchacha reía con sus compañeras, Tai se admitió a sí mismo que era muy guapa, con ojos grandes y nariz pecosa. Además no parecía ser ni tonta ni consentida. De todas formas, él ya tenía una chica en la que pensar.

Una vez la ducha, Tai trató de darse prisa, pues quería ver un partido de fútbol en la tele.

Cogió una toalla blanca y se la puso en la cintura. Estaba cogiendo su mochila cuando un ruidp se oyó en el pasillo y escuchó a alguien gritar.

Todos los chicos salieron a ver qué pasaba, y Tai, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, los siguió. Uno de los estantes de carpetas se había caído, todo estaba en el suelo.

Tai se quedó ahí, agarrando la toalla, y rodeado por su equipo; cuando la puerta delv estuario de las chicas se abrió y todas las jugadoras de lacrosse aparecieron. El chico no pudo evitar enrojecer al ver a la capitana nueva entre ellas, empapada y sólo tapada por una toalla.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, y Tai miró a otro lado; avergonzado y estupefacto a la vez.

"Hey!" dijo Azumi, mirando a la chica. "No te hace falta la toalla, ¿sabes?" Ella se puso colorada, mientras el chico murmuraba demasiado alto "Es un pivón."

"¡Y tú un idiota!" replicó ella, cortante.

"¿Qu-" Tai carraspeó. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Otro de sus compañeros, Raiko, se levantó y miró al suelo.

"Me ha caído encima." Dijo avergonzado.

Una risa general recorrió el pasillo.

"Perfecto." Dijo Tai, irónico. "Bien, ahora me tengo que quedar yo a limpiar esto. ¿Recuerdas? Los capitanes son los responsables."

"¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!" afirmó una de las chicas, mirando a su capitana. "También deberías quedarte a limpiar, Nozomi."

Nozomí, pensó Tai, era un nombre bonito. Sus ojos y los de la se cruzaron y ella suspiró, girándose y entrando de nuevo al camerino.

**O-O**

El chico salió ya vestido de las duchas para encontrarse a Nozomi apoyada en la pared del pasillo, sus brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

Cuando Tai se paró, cerrando la puerta, la chica miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos conectaron antes de que Tai se sonrojase y mirase al suelo.

"Eh... ehem. Pensé que te ibas a ir."

"Tuve la tentación de hacerlo." Dijo Nozomi, encogiéndose de hombros. "Quiero ver un partido de fútbol con mi hermano. Pero no te iba a dejar a ti aquí solo." Se arrodilló para empezar a coger papeles. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca suelta y con el cuello muy grande. Tai podía ver un tirante de su ropa interior, morado. Aún sonrojado, el muchacho se agachó junto a ella para ayudarla.

"¿Japón contra Korea?" Preguntó, apilando los papeles en grupos pequeños.

"Sep." Respondió Nozomi, sonriendo. "Siempre veo los partidos con mi hermano, nos encantan."

"El fútbol es genial" Afirmó Tai. Recordó cómo ella había chutado antes. "Hey, ¿juegas?"

Ella asintió, mirándolo con un brillo en los ojos.

"Eres buena." Dijo Tai, colocando los últimos papeles y levantándose de nuevo.

"Gracias. ¡Tú también eres muy bueno!" Nozomi se sonrojó. Tai no lo sabía, pero la chica se había detenido varias veces a lo largo de la tarde para verlos -verle jugar.

"Llevo entrenando media vida. O más." Rió Tai. "No conozco a muchas chicas a las que les guste el fútbol."

Excepto, claro está, a Sora. Su mejor amiga. Su compañera. Su... Tai se sonrojó aún más.

"A mí me encanta..." la chica parecía emocionada. "Mi padre, mi hermano y yo solíamos jugar todo el rato cuando yo era niña."

Una sonrisa dulce se abrió paso hasta la cara de Tai. Parecía una chica maja, después de todo.

"Eres nueva por aquí, ¿no? Eso dijiste." Preguntó Tai, para relajar tensión.

"Sí." Nozomi recogió su las carpetas y las colocó en una balda. "Empiezo el Lunes."

"Guay. Te veré, supongo." Tai sabía que la chica era más joven que él. Podría tener unos catorce años, como mucho. Ni de broma quice, casi dieciséis como él.

"Eso está bien." La chica acabó de colocar todo. "¡Ah! Hecho."

Habían acabado de recoger muy pronto.

"Supongo que ya nos podemos ir." Dijo Tai, saduciéndose las manos.

"Bien. Igual llegamos a ver la segunda mitad del partido." Nozomi cogió del suelo su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "¡Nos vemos!" Se detuvo para girarse y decirle adiós a Tai.

"Sí..." Dijo él. "Adiós..."

Y... ahí estaba él. Solo. Tai se encogió de hombro y dejó el edificio, su mochila colgada al hombro.

El chico cruzó el patio principal de la escuela y giró a la izquierda al pasar el portón. Se chocó de bruces con Nozomi, que estaba parada mirando su móvil.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo el chico, agarrándola por los brazos para evitar que cayese. Su mochila se le deslizó por el hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

"S... sí." Dijo ella, tambaleándose y pestañeando varias veces. "Perdón. Me he parado en el sitio menos recomendable.

"Ah, no pasa nada." Repuso Tai. "Todos estamos sanos."

"Sí, ha." Nozomi pulsó una tecla de su móvil y lo guardó. "Estaba... avisando en casa de que ya salgo." Señaló hacia la izquierda por la calle.

"¿Vives por allí?" Tai ladeó la cabeza.

"Sí. Nos acabamos de mudar." Afirmó Nozomi. "Tú también, ¿verdad?"

Tai asintió. "Podemos ir juntos. Ya no llegamos a ver el partido, de todas formas."

Y él y Nozomi fueron juntos, hablando de fútbol hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. Desde luego, ella tenía las ideas claras y ella misma dijo que no pretendía ser amiga de nadie, como 'ese idiota de su amigo Azumi'. En el cruce, Tai volvía a girar a la izquierda, mientras que Nozomi tenía que seguir recto.

"Un placer venir contigo." Sonrió la chica.

"Igualmente." Tai agitó la mano con una sonrisa.

Mientras la nueva capitana cruzaba la calle corriendo, Tai se sonrió a sí mismo y se mordió el labio. Parecía que esa chica venía dispuesta a revolucionar el colegio.


	2. You have to hide your love away

**Bueno. Pues aquí está el capítulo dos. Aviso: No es una obra maestra. Es un poco una transición. Hehehe. Gracias por los reviews agradables :D**

**Espero que de todas formas este os guste y esperéis el siguiente.**

**Capítulo 2. You have to hide your love away.**

El primer día de colegio era gris y caluroso. Sentado en su pupitre junto a la ventana, en una clase vacía, Tai Yagami miraba el cielo.

Cualquier otro día, el chico todavía estaría en su casa, pero su hermana comenzaba Secundaria ese día, y había insistido en llegar media hora antes.

Así que, allí estaba, en la clase mientras la Profesora Aizawa, que daba Matemáticas, lo miraba con expresión desolada. La mujer había tratado de meter en la cabeza del muchacho fórmulas y números los últimos tres años, sin éxito alguno. La Srta. Aizawa había pasado el verano rogando que se le quitasen de encima. Claro, sin suerte.

Por supuesto que Yagami era un buen chico, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otros y con increíbles cualidades; pero era irónico y revoltoso como nadie, sobre todo con ella. La mujer sólo podía esperar que fuese compasivo ese año. ¡Dios la oyese!

La puerta de la clase se abrió. Los amigos de Tai, Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida, entraron.

"¡Chicos!" dijo Tai, levantándose y corriendo hacia ellos. "¿Qué tal?"

Abrazó a Yamato y saludó a Sora con la mano. Al chico le hubiese gustado abrazarla también, cada día que pasaba era más... guapa. Más perfecta. Pero hubiese sido incómodo.

"Tai, qué alegría verte, compañero..." Yamato rió. "¡Dos semanas sin verte se hacen enternas!"

"¡Hola, Tai!" Sora sonrió, sus ojos mirándole directamente. Tai se derretía cuando eso pasaba. El muchacho se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la chica hacía unos dos años. Pero ella estaba interesada en Matt, y Tai lo sabía. De todas maneras, si ella era feliz, él era feliz. El chico aún esperaba su oportunidad, pacientemente.

"Os he echado de menos" Dijo el castaño. "Tenía ganas de veros a todos."

Los tres amigos hablaron un rato hasta que el resto de sus compañeros de clase entraron en la estancia.

Tai volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a la ventana, en tercera fila; y Matt se colocó a su lado. Sora se sentó en el pupitre de delante de Tai, el sitio de al lado vacío.

"Bueno..." comenzó la Srta. Aizawa con un suspiro. "Bienvenidos de nuevo. Espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano."

Tai y Yamato intercambiaron una sonrisa.

"Este año, las Matemáticas serán algo más difíciles." Continuó la profesora. "Yagami, por favor. Preste atención este año..."

Tai suspiró, y cuando la mujer los mandó sacar sus libros (seguido por quejas de todos), se puso a hacer garabatos en la primera hoja de su cuaderno.

La puerta se abrió otra vez. Sin levantar la cabeza para mirar, Tai oyó unos apresurados pasos.

"Siento llegar tarde..." una voz de chica habló. "El Porfesor Kimura me estaba enseñando esto." ¡Un momento! Él conocía esa voz. Tai alzó la cabeza para encontrar a Nozomi sentándose en el asiento libre junto a Sora y presentándose.

Su mandíbula se abrió. ¿Tenía su edad? Parecía que sí, pero... wow.

"Tío, vale que esté buena, pero cierra la boca..." Susurró Matt.

Tai sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. "¡No! Es que..." susurró. "¡La conozco!"

Pero Matt tenía razón. Como Azumi el día anterior. Sí que era guapa, y estaba muy bien.

El chico podía ver sus piernas expuestas, muy morenas en contraste con la falda verde del uniforme. Tenía el pelo cobrizo recogido en un moño, un mechón la caía en la cara.

Nozomi estaba sonriendo a Sora. Matt puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para presentarse.

"Yamato Ishida, un placer." Dijo, sonriendo; inclinando su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

"El placer es mío." Respondió con una amable sonrisa que la iluminó la cara. "Y soy No-" al hablar, miró a Tai y sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Oh! ¡Hey, hola!"

"'Hey!" dijo él, tratando de parecer seguro de sí mismo. "Me alegro de verte."

"Sí..." La chica se giró hacia Matt. "Soy Nozomi."

Matt esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Tai rodó los ojos, Matt era un ligón. Mejor sería que la chica tuviese cuidado, aunque parecía contenta. Y tenía unos dientes perfectos, por cierto.

Tai se pasó la clase haciendo garabatos, y no se dió cuenta, pero sus ojos se posaron en Nozomi un par de veces.

**O-O**

Después de la sorpresa por encontrarse con el capitán de fútbol otra vez, Nozomi se sintió rápidamente bienvenida y feliz. Estaba aliviada por ir con él a clase, ya que sus compañeras del equipo de lacrosse eran o más pequeñas o más mayores.

Sora resultó ser muy maja, y hablaron hasta que la Srta Aizawa mandó sacar los libros.

Nozomi odiaba las Mates. Se la daban fatal, siempre había sido un desastre. Ella era buena con los deportes. Su hermano Kouji era el que sacaba buenas notas en la familia. Bueno, Nozomi era lista, pero ella se dedicaba más a los idiomas y el arte que a las demás asignaturas. Kouji por su parte, era bueno en Historia, Matemáticas, Física, Biología, Química... y arte e idiomas también.

Era curioso, porque la chica siempre atendía y tomaba apuntes, pero nunca entendía nada.

Se pasó la clase mirando alrededor. No tenía ni idea de que dos pares de ojos estaban clavados en ella casi todo el rato...

**O-O**

La segunda clase era educación física. Sora salió con Nozomi, para llegar hasta el polideportivo.

"Hey!" Yamato pasó su brazo por los hombros de Nozomi. Las mejillas de Sora se volvieron rojas. Sabía que el rubio sólo estaba siendo amable, pero no podía evitar desear ser a quien él abrazaba. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo eso? No lo sabía. Simplemente lo sentía.

"Así, que conoces a mi amigo, ¿eh?" dijo Matt, señalando a Tai, que caminaba junto a Sora, mirando atentamente a Nozomi.

La chica nueva asintió, ruborizada por su cercanía con Matt, y sonrió a Tai. Luego, Sora la cogió de la mano y la llevó a los vestuarios. "¡Vamos!" dijo, alegremente. Por un lado, la pelirroja quería entablar amistad con la alumna nueva. Por otro, quería alejarla de Matt.

Nozomi se dejó llevar, riendo. Una vez dentro de la estancia, las chicas de la clase sacaron de sus bolsas la ropa reglamentaria de la escuela para la clase de educación física: unos pantalones verdes oscuros y una sudadera a juego.

Sora se fijó en su nueva compañera. Vaya. Era muy pequeña, y estaba muy, muy morena. Notó sus mejillas volverse rojas. Ella estaba delgada, pero su piel nunca dejaba de tener ese color blanco de siempre.

Nozomi levantó la cabeza, poniéndose la camiseta y la sudadera.

"¿Pasa algo?" dijo, mirándola.

"Oh... no, nada." Sora sonrió. "¡Vamos!"

Ambas chicas salieron al campo, donde su profesor esperaba.

"¿Estamos todos? ¿Sí? Bien." Dio una palmada y sonrió. El profesor de gimnasia era muy agradable, a Sora le caía genial. "Pues como es el primer día... ¡Venga, fuera! ¡Juego libre!"

Sora miró a Nozomi, que se había quedado algo anonadada.

"Oh, es algo extraño pero al final, te acostumbras..."

"Ya pero..." Nozomi sacudió la cabeza, su moño deshaciéndose un poco. "Déjalo. Creo que voy a jugar al fútbol."

"¿Juegas?" Sora se ilusionó cuando su compañera asintió. "¡Genial! Jugaremos juntas. Machacaremos a esta pandilla." Señaló a los otros seis chicos que se habían reunido en el campo de fútbol, Tai entre ellos.

La pelirroja miró alrededor. Matt estaba con Yuuko, hablando mientras colocaban los balones de baloncesto en su sitio. Vaya. El rubio nunca jugaba al fútbol.

"Oh, ¿os unís?" dijo Tai, mirándolas, sonriendo. Ellas asintieron. "Guay. Pero creo que cada una tendrá que ir en un equipo diferente..."

Su mirada y la de Sora se encontraron, y ella miró a otro lado. No podía soportar hacer daño a Tai y... algo la decía que lo estaba haciendo.

"Yo jugaré contra ti!" Dijo Nozomi, saltando frente al chico.

"¿Contra mí? ¿Estás segura?" Tai enarcó una ceja.

"Sí. Por el otro día." Nozomi parecía muy convencida.

"En ese caso... Sora, tu vas con nosotros." Tai la sonrió, como en los viejos tiempos.

La pelirroja asintió mientras Nozomi y su equipo se iban al otro campo, y el juego comenzó.

Tai y ella seguían siendo un equipo, a pesar de todo. Se entendían con mirarse y dominaron el balón durante un rato, incluso metieron un gol colaborando.

Pero Nozomi también era buena. Tras ese primer gol, la chica tomó posesión de la pelota y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus compañeros, llevando el balón hasta el otro extremo del campo. El chico lanzó el balón a Nozomi, que estiró la pierna y consigió meter el balón en la portería. Tai y Sora se miraron, era buena.

A partir de ahí, cada equipo volvió a marcar un tanto. Empate a dos. Tai vio una oportunidad de marcar de nuevo y cuando Sora la pasó el balón, se dirigió, con éste en los pies hasta el extremo del campo. Pero Nozomi, justo cuando iba a chutar, se lanzó al suelo, con el pie estirado e hizo que el balón se fuese a otro lado. Además, Tai cayó de bruces al suelo; quedando ambos tendidos y con cara aturdida.

"Mierda. ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Nozomi incorporándose mientras Sora se acercaba.

"Sí..." Tai se levantó la pernera derecha. En la rodilla tenía una herida no muy grande, pero que sangraba. "No es nada, tranquila." Hizo una mueca. Rápida, pero Nozomi le vio.

"¡No es verdad!" Nozomi frunció el ceño, preocupada. "No quería tirarte... Lo siento."

"Está bien, no pasa nada. De verdad." Tai se levantó, sonriéndola. "Tú también tienes una herida, por lo que veo..."

"Ouch." Nozomi se había dado cuenta de que, al tirarse, se había hecho un rasguño en el costado. No sangraba, pero escocía horrores.

Sora vio cómo los dos se dirigían al interior del polidepotivo, donde había un kit de primeros auxilios.

**O-O**

Tai fue con Nozomi hasta la caja de emergencias y sacó agua oxigenada y unas tiritas.

"Lo siento, de verdad, yo no quería..." la chica seguía disculpándose.

"¡Para!" rió él. "En serio, no me duele. Gajes del oficio."

Nozomi se quedó quieta mientras él se volvía a arremangar el pantalón y se pasaba un algodón con agua oxigenada por la rodilla.

"¿Está bien?" dijo ella al fin, acercándose a mirar.

"Sep. No es nada, ya ves." Tai la miró. La chica tenía sus grandes ojos color miel llenos de preocupación. Tai miró abajo y se fijó en el costado de la chica. "¿Y tú?"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y siguió su mirada.

"¡Oh!" Esto... je." Se sentó en la mesa, junto al chico y se limpió el rasguño, unas líneas finas y con algo de piel levantada.

Tai se fijó, cuando ella se levantó la camiseta hasta mitad del ombligo, en tres gruesas marcas blancas en la espalda de Nozomi, resaltando en el moreno de la chica.

"Hey, ¿y eso?" Dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue a señalar las marcas, a tocarlas; pero Nozomi se apresuró a cubrirlas de nuevo.

"Nada. Una cicatriz. Me caí, hace mucho." se había puesto roja.

"Oh, vale..." Tai decidió no comentarlo, de momento. "Me alegro de que vayamos juntos a clase, Nozomi." Sonrió.

"Oh, gracias... eh..." La chica se sonrojó y bajó el tono de voz. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

Tai la miró un momento y abrió la boca.

"Eh... Taichi. Tai. Pensé que lo sabías."

"Pues la verdad es que no. Gracias Tai."

Nozomi se bajó de la mesa de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró justo en el umbral.

"Tai..." El chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. "En cuanto a lo de la cicatriz. No te preocupes. No es nada, en serio."

Y salió. Tai se quedó ahí, solo; pensando en si creerla o preocuparse por su nueva amiga.


	3. I could belong to the dark

**¡Siento el retraso, gente! Empecé los exámenes, los trabajos y apenas empiezo las vacaciones... ¡así que aquí estoy!**

**Es un capítulo corto, pero os mantendrá con la dudilla...**

**Si tnego algún error... ¡lo siento! Es de noche y ando algo dormida. **

**Gracias por los reviews. Y si tenéis críticas constructivas, bienvenidas sean.**

**Ahí voy...**

**o0~0o**

**3. I could belong to the dark.**

La playa tiene arena negra. El agua, también negra, baña las costas dejando un olor a sal y a... a muerte. La niebla cubre el cielo y apenas hay espacio entre el agua y las rocas afiladas, rocas que crean una escarpada pared.

Justo en el extremo de la costa, cuando las rocas y el mar se unen y la arena desaparece, hay una cueva, una cueva donde habita la más terrible oscuridad.

En su interior, cientos de pequeños ojos brillan, flotando, como si no perteneciesen a ningún cuerpo, todos fijos en le misma dirección. Un sonido húmedo y viscoso se escucha, junto con una voz ronca, gastada y callada durante cientos de años.

"Es hora de actuar." dice la voz, provocando un escalofrío general. "Es hora de reunirlos a los tres de una vez por todas."

Una pequeña luz se ilumina detrás del poseedor de la voz, dejando ver así la espalda de éste. Tentáculos viscosos, pequeñas alas. Y... ¿la luz?

Un joven de no más de doce años está sentado en una silla de piedra. Sujeta en sus manos una jaula, dentro de la cual un pequeño DemiMeramon tiembla, emtiendo luz. La expresión del niño es perversa: sonrisa torcida, ojos morados, sin pupila. El pelo, rubio oscuro le tapa los ojos y las orejas, aunque no llega a ser largo.

Vieste bermudas y una camiseta. Nada, excepto sus ojos y su sonrisa indicaría el poder que tiene sobre todos lo que le rodean.

"Los echo de menos..." dice, con voz infantil. "Los quiero ver."

El ser viscoso se gira, mostrando su cabeza, como un calamar; sus ojos negros. Y sonríe.

"DemiDevimon..." dice con esfuerzo. El pequeño Digimon, con los ojos más grandes de todos los presentes, vuela hasta ponerse delante suyo.

"¿Sí, amo?" dice con su voz aguda.

"Sabes lo que hacer. Tantea el terreno. Confío en ti. Elige a tu ejército y ataca si es necesario."

DemiDevimon asiente y sonríe con malicia. "Creo que me llevaré a los Bakemons. No son muy listos pero creo que me servirán..."

La risa del crío resuena como cascabeles, destacando en la oscura cueva.

"Será divertido. Él es un escéptico, ella se sorprenderá." Hace un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia. "No puedo esperar."

DemiDevimon muestra sus colmillos en una mueca. "No lo defraudaré, se lo aseguro..."

"Entonces, parte ya. Si lo haces bien te recompensaré como mereces." Parece que el niño es alguien temido, respetado y obedecido. "Si no, sabes que la compasión no es amiga mía..."

DemiDevimon traga saliva y una gota de sudor resbala su cuerpo. "Partiré ahora mismo, amo."

Se gira, su expresión cambia a una mirada dura. "¡Bakemons!" Unos pares de ojos aparacen. "¿Dormidos otra vez? Seréis estúpidos. ¡Vamos! Tenemos una misión."

Los Bakemons asienten y siguen a su jefe fuera de la cueva, donde otros fantasmas los esperan. Debe haber treinta, mínimo.

DemiDevimon sonríe y mira hacia arriba, hacia la niebla. Murmura.

"Allá vamos."


End file.
